This invention relates to reflectors and more particularly to reflectors for use with vehicle lamps. Still more particularly, it relates to reflectors wherein at least one of the reflectors is adjustable to direct the light therefrom in a particular direction.
Vehicles frequently include additional lamps to light the road under different conditions. Called auxiliary lamps, one usual operation is for fog lamps to be used under conditions of limited visibility. It is important for such lamps to be especially adjustable and the ease of such adjustability is equally important.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to obviate the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to enhance the manufacture of adjustable lamps.